Lithium, 900 mg
by Venus Noir
Summary: Saga com transtorno bipolar, Mu atacando de psicólogo... no que isso vai dar? PRÓLOGO ON! Comentem, pessoas! :D


**Lithium, 900 mg**

_por Bethzaeda_

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya pertence ao Kurumada e co. Mas o doutor Raskólnikov pertence a mim, sim? Quer dizer, o nome foi retirado da obra "Crime e Castigo" de Dostoievski, mas é só o nome uu o personagem é meu. Os medicamentos carbonato de lítio e sertralina também não me pertencem... heiheueh. Certo, acabou a sessão de idiotice, vamos ao que interessa XD :

Prólogo — _No Consultório_

Saga de Gêmeos, honorável cavaleiro de ouro, defensor de Athena, guardião da quarta casa zodiacal, esperava ansioso o seu nome ser chamado por uma das nada simpáticas atendentes de seu médico. A recepção recendia à carne assada e a alho cozido, e talvez fosse por isso que ele se sentia tão inquieto e irritado. Havia duas gordas senhoras lendo revistas velhas do consultório, um garoto espinhento estranho cujo olhar se fixara a um bom tempo no teto e uma moça bonita até, mas que tinha um ar de aluada como Saga nunca vira igual.

Os olhos azuis do cavaleiro perscrutavam o consultório e as pessoas que lá estavam como se estudasse algo realmente perigoso e estranho. Não demorou muito e uma enfermeira, de farda verde clara e cabelos vermelhos presos num coque no alto da cabeça, o chamou.

— Sr. Gemini no Saga? O Dr. Raskólnikov o espera.

Saga ergueu-se, passando as mãos, nervoso, sob a calça que fora devidamente lavada e passada por uma das servas de seu templo, sob a supervisão atenta de seu amigo, Afrodite de Peixes. A enfermeira ruiva o conduziu por um corredor estreito de paredes brancas, que incutiu em Saga um medo inexplicável. Para sua salvação, a caminhada não se estendeu por mais do que breves segundos. Logo, ambos estavam à porta do Dr. Raskólnikov.

— Doutor, aqui está o seu paciente — falou a enfermeira num tom todo maternal, um sorriso bobo nos lábios e um olhar embevecido por conta da beleza do homem a seu lado. Saga lhe lançou um olhar assassino, deixando a mulher deveras assustada. O doutor a dispensou com um aceno.

— Boa tarde, Sr. Gemini, como vão as coisas?

— Oh, tudo bem, doutor — respondeu Saga, as mãos trêmulas por debaixo da mesa.

— E como anda com a medicação?

— Na verdade, Dr. Raskólnikov, não está fazendo efeito algum. Pra mim é como água de pote.

— Ah, mas nisso nós daremos um jeito — o médico sorriu — Conversei com seu psicólogo...

— Conversou?

O outro assentiu, ainda sorrindo, e continuou: — Chegamos à conclusão de que a sua medicação deve ser substituída por outra mais eficaz. Você sabe, Sr. Gemini, como as coisas são, nós não podemos simplesmente queimar certas etapas de um tratamento...

— Onde o senhor está querendo chegar?...

— Bem, Sr. Gemini, acho melhor ser direto, não é? Eu e seu psicólogo, o Dr. Aries no Mu, grande Mu! Ele trabalha lá onde você mora, não é? — Saga fez que sim com um meneio de cabeça e Raskólnikov prosseguiu: — O Dr. Aries concorda comigo que seu diagnóstico provavelmente está equivocado e que, por isso, devemos procurar uma outra medicação que seja adequada a você.

O homem de cabelos azuis arqueou as sobrancelhas, também azuis.

— E qual medicação seria essa, doutor?

— Primeiro falemos do diagnóstico. Aries e eu... bem, digamos que você tem um certo transtorno mental, que por ser um transtorno e não uma doença, é perfeitamente reversível, isto é, se você seguir o tratamento à risca, nunca faltar às sessões de terapia, e, por fim, mas não menos importante, tentar ajudar a si mesmo; Sr. Gemini, isso significa a sua cura!

— Ora, mais que estória é essa? Eu não estou doente coisa nenhuma, pra quê precisaria de "cura"? Isso é um complô contra mim. Até tu maldito Mu, terapeuta de araque?! — praguejou Saga, as mãos levantadas para o alto, como se pedisse perdão e indagasse aos deuses se aquilo era um castigo em detrimento a tudo o que fizera de errado em seu passado.

O Dr. Raskólnikov visivelmente chateado pela reação de um de seus pacientes cujo caso era mais complicado, baixou os olhos para os papéis que havia em sua mesa e rezou silenciosamente em sua língua mãe, o russo, para quê aquela consulta não tivesse um fim trágico — como era de costume com pacientes assim. Levou um tempo para que Saga se acalmasse, e decidisse falar normalmente.

— Pois bem, doutor, fale logo de uma vez por todas e sem rodeios qual é o meu problema!

O médico russo tamborilou os dedos tortos sob a superfície vítrea de sua mesa, adiando o quanto pudesse aquele momento. Não era um covarde, mas não desconhecia os feitos de Saga de Gêmeos, que já matara um sem-número de gente — inocentes ou não —, traíra o seu mestre, tentara assassinar a deusa a quem ele devia total fidelidade, entre outros feitos nada nobres...

— Bom, Sr. Gemini, em face de seu histórico... bem...

— Nome?

— Transtorno afetivo bipolar, coisinha boba, somado a outra coisa mais boba ainda: psicose. São só uns sintomazinhos de nada, o Sr. nem precisa se preocupar.

— O senhor doutor acha mesmo que eu sou um perfeito idiota, não é? Acha que eu não sei o que é ser _bipolar_ e... _hugs_... _psicótico_...

Saga deitou a cabeça sob a mesa à sua frente e desandou a chorar. Tanto que Raskólnikov sentiu dó dele, como nunca antes sentira por qualquer outro paciente seu.

— Tudo bem, Saga, posso lhe chamar de Saga? — o cavaleiro de Athena sussurrou um "sim" por entre soluços. — Saga, não é nada que remédios não resolvam.

Saga ergueu a cabeça, subitamente interessado no que seu médico falava.

— E que remédios seriam esses, doutor?

Raskólnikov puxou um papel de receita de seu bloquinho e anotou com seu garrancho — coisas típicas de médico, vai entender! — o medicamento perfeito para Saga.

— Carbonato de lítio, três comprimidos ao dia, 300 mg cada. Um no café da manhã, outro antes do almoço e um último na janta. E 50 mg de respiridona, e é isso!

— Só isso? — o rosto de Saga de repente iluminou-se

— É, meu caro, só isso! — anunciou o médico, feliz por Saga que parecia realmente satisfeito. — Fale com o seu psicólogo, o Dr. Aries, sim?

Raskólnikov levantou-se de sua larga poltrona e Saga o seguiu. O médico de cabelos já brancos encaminhou o homem de cabelos azuis até a porta e lhe sorriu novamente.

— Até daqui a um mês, Saga!

— Até, doutor, muito obrigado — despediu-se finalmente, apertando a mãe do médico.

_Continua?..._

**N.A.:**¹essa fic eu dedico pra uma amiga geminiana, que certamente não vai ler a fic, mas o que vale é a intenção XD

²Hehehe. Saga bipolar! Bem, digamos que eu tenha uma certa experiência no assunto :roll: Nhaa... tadinho do geminiano . " bem, pessoas, comentem! É isso! Inté o próximo capítulo


End file.
